


Sunflower+ Soda Toss+ Fred+ Bumper Cars+ Ferris Wheel

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Mac and Riley go to the carnival and Mac puts his fear of heights aside so Riley can go on the ferris wheel. Riley sees that he’s panicking as the ferris wheel stops with them at the top. Riley reassures Mac that she’s right there with him.The things Angus does for the woman he loves.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sunflower+ Soda Toss+ Fred+ Bumper Cars+ Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts).



Riley couldn’t help but smile as she and Mac finally found the time for a little alone time. Dealing with missions and what not had taken up a lot of their time as of late. Riley texted Matty earlier saying that under no circumstances were she nor Mac available for any last minute must save the world type of missions. Matty gave Riley her word that she wouldn’t contact them.

Riley checked her watch to see that it was almost time for Mac to pick her up for their date. He suggested that they go to the carnival and eat all things fried until they couldn’t stomach anymore, play one of those games where he’d win her the biggest stuff animal. But in reality they’d make it a competition just like they made skee-ball a competition. 

There was a knock at her door. Right on time as always. Riley opened the door to see Mac standing there with a single sunflower in his hand. She couldn’t help it but she was falling in love with the blue eyed, blonde haired genius more and more everyday. 

“For you my love!” Mac smiled as he handed her the sunflower. 

“Thanks! You always know how to make a girl feel loved.” Riley responded as she took the sunflower from Mac bringing it up to her nose.

“Well, as your boyfriend it’s my job. Are you ready for some good ole carnival fun?” 

“Absolutely. This might sound stupid but growing up I never got to experience going to the carnival.”

“I know. Diane told me. Where do you think I got the idea?” 

“I’m beginning to think she likes you better than me.”

“What can I say? It’s the MacGyver charm. In all seriousness she could never like me more than you. But would that be such a bad thing?”

“No. I’m glad you two get along. I don’t know what I’d do if y’all hated each other.”

“Well, we’ll never have to find out. We should get going so you can get the full carnival experience.”

“Wait.” Riley stopped Mac as she cupped his face so she could kiss him. “Now we can go!”

“Do you want to take the truck or the GTO?”

“GTO. I’ll let you drive.” Riley grinned as she handed him the keys to the GTO before she left him standing there. “Come on Mac. We’ve got lots of fried food to eat.” 

“Coming.” Mac smiled as he ran to catch up to her. He took her hand in his entwining their fingers.

Riley stopped in front of the passenger door just like every other time. Mac insisted on opening the door for her every single time they were in the car together. She happily let him do it. Mac waited until Riley buckled her seatbelt before making his way over to the driver’s seat. Once he had his seatbelt buckled, he put the key in the ignition. As Riley and Mac made their way to their destination for some carnival fun, she felt him take her hand and place a kiss on it. They didn’t need take talk they were just enjoying each other’s company. 

It took them a little longer than expected to make it to the carnival given the god awful traffic of Los Angeles. Riley watched Mac get out of the driver’s seat only to make his way over to the passenger side door to open the door. Again, Mac insisted on doing this for her. As they made their way over to where the carnival was, Riley felt Mac wrap his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him as they walked. 

Riley watched Mac as he went over to the ticket booth to get them some tickets. As she waited for Mac to make it through the ticket booth line she observed her surroundings. She was shocked at how many people enjoyed this kind of thing. She definitely wasn’t one to judge because maybe just maybe she’d find herself enjoying this type of thing so much that she’ll insist that she and Mac comeback every year. 

“Riles, are you ready to have some fun? What would you like to do first?” Mac asked as he took her hand in his.

“Umm. I’m starving so let’s get some food first.” Riley smiled as she couldn’t believe how many options there was when it came to carnival food.

“Sounds good. I say we split up and meet over there near that table and then we can go from there.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Riley smiled as she kissed Mac before making her way off to one of the food vendors that caught her eye. 

It took Mac and Riley about ten minutes to make their way through the lines of the food vendors that they wanted to try. As planned they met at the spot and found an empty table to sit at. Riley couldn’t believe the things that people came up with when it came to the food.

“You know never in a million years did I ever think frozen cheesecake on a stick would actually work but here we are.” Riley explained at she took a bite. “Oh my god, Mac, you have to try this.” Riley smiled as she made him take a bite of the frozen cheesecake on a stick.

“You know you’re just as big of a dork like I am? But that’s why we work so well together!”

“Is that so? Because I thought we worked well together because as you put it when we first met, “you know how you hack computers? Well, I hack everything else. I guess that was wrong.” Riley joked as she found her way to the hot dog covered in chorizo and cheese.

“There are many reasons as to why we work well together. For example, I trust you and you trust me. When I improvise you don’t question it, you just let me do my thing. Over the years you’ve done a little MacGyvering yourself.” Mac chuckled as he started in on the fried pickles. 

“What can I say I’ve learned from the best. Not to mention after the first few times you’ve asked for my phone I learned my lesson and got insurance on it. I’d gladly give up my phone every single time, so we could make it back home in one piece.” 

“I’ve learned a thing or two from you as well, Riles. But we can talk about that later.” 

“You best believe I’m not going to forget about this. How about we go play some games?”

“Sure, where would you like to start?” Mac asked as he got up to throw away their trash as Riley popped in the last deep fried Oreo in her mouth before getting up to help Mac.

“Well, how about the soda toss? I’ll gladly kick your butt just like I do at skee-ball.” 

“Riles. I beat you once.” Mac said as felt so proud that he was able to beat her at skee-ball. He had no plans of ever letting her forget it either.

“And you haven’t let me forget it.”

“No. Just so you know when we’re old and grey I’ll be like Riles remember the one time I beat you at skee-ball?”

“I would expect nothing less from you. Wait, you think about our future?”

“Of course I do. There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. We haven’t been together long but I can’t help but imagine what our life would be like together.”

Riley couldn’t believe it but then again she could believe it because it’s who Mac was. The fact that he imagined what their life would be like together made her love him more than she already did. Of course, Riley wanted to be right there with Mac imagining what their future would be like but she couldn’t bring herself to do that just yet. It scared her to think about what it could be like. Right now she just wanted to stay in the moment and soak it up all. One day she would get where Mac is when it comes to imagining their life together. 

“You okay, love?” Mac asked as he could tell something was on her mind. 

“Yeah.” Riley responded as she couldn’t tell him that she wasn’t in the mindset to imagine their future together quite yet. The last she wanted to do was upset him.

“You know you can talk to me about anything. I mean it. It’s okay if you aren’t in the same place I am when it comes to wondering what our future could be like. I’ll do it for the both of us until you’re ready. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.” 

“It’s that obvious huh? It’s just that my past relationships haven’t worked out so well and I can’t bring myself to imagine what it would be like to grow old with you. I tried doing that with my past relationships and I just ended up hurt and alone. I promise you that once I’m in a place to imagine our future together you’ll be the first one to know! You didn’t upset me. I just realized that we’re not in the same place when it comes to our relationship.”

“Hey! Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have said anything. I really need to work on keeping things to myself. Let’s just forget I said anything.”

“I don’t want to forget. I love that you imagine what our future could be like. If it’s possible it makes me love you even more. It’s nice to know that someone imagines what a future with me could be like. I love you, okay?” Riley said as she placed both of her hands on his face so she could kiss him. She felt Mac place his hands around her waist as they kissed. 

“Okay. The funny thing is I never imagined what my future could be like with anyone until we got together. We’re complete opposites.”

“Well, opposites do attract. At least that’s what they say. Now come on, you’re going down, MacGyver.” Riley smiled as she pulled away from their embrace so she could pull him towards the soda toss. 

“Well, All I’ve gotta said is bring it, Davis!” Mac chuckled as he loved how competitive his girl could get when it came to anything and everything. 

Riley and Mac went head to head against each other when it came to the soda toss game. In the beginning Mac started off so strong, he thought he really had a chance at beating Riley. But he spoke too soon as he started slipping. “You know Mac it’s all in the wrist.” Riley laughed as she thought back to the time he tried telling her that it was all in the wrist when it came to skee-ball.

“Damn. I knew those words would come back to bite me one day. I just thought it would be years from now. Now what animal are you going to pick?” 

“I told you that you were going down! Come on, you already know what I’m picking.” Riley said as she pointed at the Baby Yoda. Riley waited for the booth worker to hand her prize. “Mac, this is Fred. Fred this is Mac.” Riley laughed as she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to introduce them. She held onto Fred as she looped her arm through Mac’s as they continued to walk away looking for what they’d do next.

“That you did. We’re having a rematch at some point. You know I once had a dream I was giving a lecture about physics to ten Grogus. Bumper cars?” Mac asked as he was hoping they’d be able to stay away from anything that had to do with heights. 

“Oh you want to lose again? Is that it? You know if you had nine more Grogus you’d have a class. Oh be prepared to get owned again.” 

“Oh, it’s on Riley. I’m the master at bumper cars! I don’t think you can beat me.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Riley giggled as she pulled Mac’s towards the bumper cars so they could get in line before the line got ridiculously long.

As Riley and Mac waited for their turn at bumper cars they just stayed in each other’s bubble as it started to get cold. Once it was their turn at a round of bumper cars, Riley made sure that Fred was buckled into his seat. The last thing she wanted was him flying out of the car and getting run over by another car. She looked over to see Mac laughing at her.

“What?” Riley asked as she got into her bumper car.

“You’re a dork, Riles. Fred isn’t going to fly out of the car.”

“I may be a dork but I’m your dork. Maybe but it’s better to be safe that sorry. You better buckle up because I’m coming for you.”

“Bring it. I may suck at soda toss and skee-ball but I am a pro when it comes to bumper cars. You’re not going to know what hit you.” 

“We’ll see Angus, we’ll see.” 

Riley and Mac both put their foot on the gas at the exact same time as they headed in the direction of each other. Neither one of them were going down without a fight. As their competition in the bumper cars continued Riley wasn’t expecting Mac to be as good as he said he was.

“I thought you were bluffing.” Riley said as she was determined not to go down without a fight. 

“I tried to warn you. But you didn’t want to listen. You might as well give up now, babe. You’re just making your loss that much more inevitable.”

“Never!” Riley said as she smashed into his bumper car, but Mac was prepared for the hit as he came back with one of his own. One that Riley herself wasn’t prepared for.

Mac quickly made his way over to Riley’s car as she unbuckled Fred to help them out. In the end he beat her at bumper cars. Riley felt Mac wrap his arm around her as they exited the bumper car area. “I told you Riles, I am the king of bumper cars. Better luck next time!” 

“Oh it’s on.” Riley smiled as she couldn’t help but smile she saw how happy Mac was to beat her at something like a silly game of bumper cars. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Are you cold?”

“You felt that, huh?” 

“Yeah. Come here.” Mac smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. Riley wrapped her arms around his abdomen as she felt him do the same. This was the one moment Riley set Fred on the ground. 

Riley and Mac stayed in their little universe as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was just the two of them and Fred, of course. Riley was the first to pull away seeing as she was warm enough now thanks to Mac’s body heat. 

“Mac, here take Fred. I’m going to go on the ferris wheel.” Riley said as she started to walk away but Mac pulled her back to him.

“We can go with you, Riles. It’s not a big deal. It’s just a ferris wheel.” Mac said as this was his way of talking himself into doing this.”

“Mac, you and a ferris wheel wouldn’t be friends. I don’t want you to do something that could trigger a panic attack. It’s okay.”

“Maybe not but I’m going with you. I’ll be okay. I promise. What kind of boyfriend would I be if you let you go on the ferris wheel alone? Not to mention they’ll pair you up with another single person and I don’t think you want to be on a ferris wheel with someone you don’t trust.” 

“You do have a point. I could end up with a serial killer that the universe isn’t aware of yet as my ferris wheel partner. Only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Let’s go on the ferris wheel.” Mac said as he entwined his fingers with Riley’s as he had Fred in his other hand as they made their way to the ferris wheel.

The line for the ferris wheel wasn’t a long wait as Mac was grateful for because the longer he had to wait the more time it gave him to come up with an excuse to ditch Riley and run. The operator of the ferris wheel informed Riley and Mac it was now their turn to ride.

“Mac, you don’t have to do this. You can run away.” Riley turned to him as she needed him to know she wouldn’t be upset if he chose to sit this one out. 

“I told you, you’re not doing this alone. Let’s do this.” Mac smiled as he took Riley’s hand pulling her to the vacant passenger car. 

“You know I’d love you just the same if you decided you didn’t want to do this.”

“I know, but like we said we can’t have you sharing at car with a possible serial killer now can we? You’re stuck with Fred and I.” Mac said as he took a seat in the car that he and Riley would occupy for the next few minutes as the ferris wheel took them in circles.

The ferris wheel started up, causing Riley to watch Mac’s reaction. As much as she wanted to enjoy this she couldn’t help but worry about the man she loves and his fear of heights. She took his hand in hers giving it a squeeze hoping that would calm him. 

“I’ve got you, Mac.” Riley whispered as she prayed that they didn’t get stuck at the top of the wheel. That wouldn’t be good for Mac’s fear of heights.

“I know.” Mac responded as he found himself unsure of where to look. He couldn’t look down because that would just mess with his head. He couldn’t look up because again that would mess with his head. He closed his eyes instead because he couldn’t look anywhere.

The one thing both Riley and Mac didn’t want to happen, happened. They were stuck at the top of the ferris wheel. Riley could tell that he was bound to have a complete breakdown while they were stuck. Riley moved Fred from between her and Mac so she could scoot as close as she could to Mac. She wrapped her arms around Mac who was frozen with fear. 

“This exactly what I was afraid was going to happen.”

“Same. Just my luck.” Mac breathed out as he felt himself starting to panic.

“Mac, my love, look at me. Okay? Just keep your eyes on me. I’ve got you, I promise. I’m right here.” Riley said softly as she saw the blue eyes she loved so much staring back at her with fear. Seeing Mac in a state of panic when it comes to his fear of heights scared her.

“Maybe if we kiss, it’ll be over faster.” Mac suggested as he needed something to distract him from the fact that he could fall to his death.

“Let’s try that.” Riley said as she leaned in until her lips touched his. She felt Mac pull her close to him, she definitely wasn’t about to complain. She ran her fingers through his hair like she had done plenty of times before. For Riley this kiss was different as it seemed like it was more of fear and desperation than anything else. Mac believed he could die so he wanted to make the most of it. 

Riley felt Mac’s breathing start to return to normal as they kissed at the top of the ferris wheel. Riley didn’t care that a whole lot of people could see her and Mac kissing. All she cared about was getting his mind off of his fear of heights. Just as Mac hypothesized their time on ferris wheel started to go faster as they were kissing. Riley pulled away and rested her head on Mac’s shoulder as the ferris wheel was taking them back down. It didn’t take long for them to start making their way back to the ground.

“Thanks, Riles.” Mac whispered as he kissed her forehead pulling her closer to him.

“No need to thank me. I told you, I’ve got you.”

“I know you do. As long as I have you I know I can handle anything including the ferris wheels. But let’s not make a habit of going on the wheel of death. You’ve always had my back from the day we met even though you didn’t know me.” 

“Always. Let’s go home.” Riley said as she grabbed Fred and took Mac by the hand so they could get off the death trap as she could just hear Mac saying it in his head.

“Let’s go.” Mac smiled as he wrapped his arm around Riley as they made their way back to the GTO.

“You know I can’t wait to tell our kids about the day their dad rode the ferris wheel with me damn well knowing he was afraid of heights.” Riley smiled as she watched him react to what she just said. 

“Wait, Riley. You just said that you can’t wait to tell our kids about this story one day. Does that mean what I think it means?” Mac asked as he needed to hear her say it. 

“Yes, that means I’ve started to imagine what our future could be like one day. You putting aside your fear of heights so I didn’t have to ride the wheel of death alone helped me realize that I have nothing to be scared with. As long as I have you I have everything I could ever need in my life. I can’t wait to see how it all unfolds. By the way you still need to tell me what you’ve learned from me. I haven’t forgotten. I love you so much, Mac.” 

“Oh that’s another conversation for another day. I promise. I love you too.” Mac said as kissed her before he opened the passenger side door for Riley before running over to the driver’s side. He even made sure that Fred was buckled in the back causing Riley to laugh. “What? Safety first, Riles.” Mac smiled as he put the key in and started the ignition.

The things Angus does for the woman he loves. Of course he wouldn’t be getting on another ferris wheel anytime soon, if at all, but it got Riley to realize that they could have a future together. For that he would be forever grateful for. Now Mac wouldn’t have to imagine their future alone and that made him excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I know it has been a minute since I’ve wrote anything but @RileysGTO gave me another idea to write so here we are. I have another one shot I’ll be posting on February 26th seeing as we aren’t getting a new episode. Anyway, I hope y’all like this one because you’re gonna kill me for the next one.


End file.
